


[Podfic] I Will Weather the Storm

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014-2015 NHL Season, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Columbus Blue Jackets, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 1:22:32, mp3, m4b, and streaming formats.Author's summary:“Stress fracture.” Boone sighs, scrubbing a hand through the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “Could be three months. Five, at worst.”“Shit,” Ryan says. “No surgery though?”“Nope. They don’t think so anyway. Got lucky there, eh?” Boone’s smile turns rueful. “As long as we don’t go stir-crazy being stuck here together all winter, I might be alright yet.”





	[Podfic] I Will Weather the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Will Weather the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716452) by [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2DwNW27)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2BmEmNT)  


#### Reader's Notes:

To end off the year, please have some injury buds fall in love and thoughts about Ryan Murray's guitar playing calloused fingers. Just saying. Thanks to escherzo for having blanket permission to record, and for paraka for hosting! 


End file.
